Unsterblichkeit
by Cream
Summary: Stargate SG1/Highlander Crossover - SG1 findet heraus, daß Daniel in Wahrheit ein Unsterblicher ist.


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1/Highlander Crossover Episode: Stargate 4. Staffel, aber vor der Episode "Das Licht" Rating: PG13 Hauptpersonen: D,J Friendship, D,CM Friendship Typ der Story: Action, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Danny-Whumping, Tod einer Hauptfigur (nicht permanent ;-) ) Zusammenfassung: Daniel Jackson als Unsterblicher Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Vielen Dank an meine gute Freundin Glasfeder für die superschnelle Beta. Alle Fehler in dieser Geschichte sind ihre! (Nee! - war nur ein Scherz) ;) Warnung: Gewalt- und Todesszenen Feedback: Ja Bitte!!! (  
  
Titel: Unsterblichkeit by Cream  
  
  
  
  
  
Germanien 167 v. C.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon tief als die Römer sein Dorf erreichten. In Panik liefen die Alten, Frauen und Kinder in Ihre Hütten um Schutz vor den Angreifern zu suchen, während er und die anderen Männer zu ihren Waffen griffen, um ihre Familien zu verteidigen.  
  
Als bereits das halbe Dorf in Flammen stand und die meisten Familien tot im kalten blutdurchtränkten Schlamm vor den flammenden Überresten ihrer Hütten lagen, sammelte Daniel noch ein letztes Mal seine ganze Kraft um wenigstens noch so viele Römer wie möglich mit in den Tod zu stoßen. Er hörte, wie seine Schwester und ihre zwei kleinen Kinder nach ihm schreiten und suchte ihre Blicke, während das Chaos um ihn herum immer schrecklichere Ausmaße annahm. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz raubte ihm die Luft zum atmen und er spürte, wie sich der kalte Stahl durch seinen Körper schnitt. Dunkle kalte Augen umrandet von scharfen Gesichtszügen und Narben bohrten sich in seine blauen Augen. Daniel las die kranke Genugtuung im Blick des Römers. Es sollte das letzte sein, was er in seinem sterblichen Leben sehen sollte und das Bild brannte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis.  
  
~~~  
  
Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Fleisch und die nasse Kälte, die aus dem taufeuchten Boden in seinen Körper kroch, folterten seine Sinne. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah, dass es früher morgen war. Von den Hütten waren nur noch rauchende Ruinen übrig und die heiße Glut funkelte in der Morgendämmerung. Tote lagen verstreut überall um ihn herum. Tote, die er gut gekannt hatte. Er bewegte seine Gliedmaßen vorsichtig und war überrascht, dass er beim Versuch aufzustehen keine größeren Schmerzen verspürte. Er tastete vorsichtig nach der Wunde von der er wusste, dass sie da war und stellte fest, das dass Loch welches das Schwert seines Gegners durch seinen Körper gestoßen hatte, verschwunden war.  
  
Angst stieg in ihm auf als sein Blick an die Stelle wanderte, an dem einmal sein Haus gestanden hatte. Panisch lief er zu den rauchenden Überresten seiner Hütte und sah zwischen der Glut die verkohlten Überreste seiner Schwester, Nichte und die seines Neffen. Schluchzend brach er zusammen und trauerte noch lange, bevor er seine Familie begrub und seine Heimat für immer hinter sich ließ.  
  
~~~  
  
Cheyenne Mountain/Colorado, 2001  
  
Daniel erwachte plötzlich und rückte seine Brille wieder zurecht die, während er an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war, verrutscht war. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 23:50 Uhr war und er über eine Stunde verschlafen hatte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf als er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte. Nur leider war es kein Traum sondern ein Teil aus seiner langen Vergangenheit.  
  
Während er den kalten Kaffee aus seiner Kaffeetasse in den Ausguss schüttete trat Colonel Jack O´Neill in sein Büro. "Hey Daniel. Was machen Sie denn noch so spät hier?" "Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, Jack. Kommen Sie jetzt erst aus der Besprechung mit General Hammond und SG7?" "Ja, es musste noch einiges geklärt werden bevor SG1 nach PXX-969 aufbrechen kann. SG7 hatte eine ganze Liste dabei von Geräten und anderen Krimskrams was man dort so benötigt, dass wir überlegen sollten einen Packesel mitzunehmen."  
  
"Wie lange ist unser Aufenthalt dort geplant?" fragte Daniel, denn er hatte Pläne am Wochenende. "Nicht lange. Zwei Tage insgesamt, es sei denn es kommt etwas dazwischen. Sie kennen das ja, bei unserem Glück..." und Jack beobachtete die Körpersprache seines Freundes als er seine Kaffeetasse spülte und anschließend zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und einige Sachen herumräumte. Daniel schien etwas angespannt zu sein, aber er sagte nichts. Als sich Daniel mit einigen Notizen in der Hand zu Jack umdrehte fragte er "Wann werden wir morgen nach PXX-969 aufbrechen?" "Am Nachmittag. Um 15:00 Uhr genau, es sei denn Sie kommen wieder zu spät."  
  
Daniel sah zu ihm auf und er erkannte, dass Jack ihn wieder nur etwas aufziehen wollte. Er lächelte etwas um Jack zu zeigen, dass er die Andeutung verstanden hatte, dann gestikulierte er zu Jack, dass er sein Büro jetzt abschließen wollte und begleitete seinen CO hinaus auf den Gang. Nachdem sie sich im Umkleideraum umgezogen hatten verließen sie gemeinsam, an den vielen Wachposten vorbei, das SGC.  
  
~~~  
  
Daniels Albtraum schreckte ihn in dieser Nacht noch ein weiteres Mal aus seinem Schlaf und er konnte lange nicht wieder einschlafen. Jedes Mal wenn er seine Augen schloss sah er wieder die Gesichter seiner Schwester Tanja, ihrem siebenjährigen Sohn Wolf und der vierjährigen Maria vor sich. Selbst nach all den Jahrhunderten waren die Erinnerungen an dieses furchtbare Erlebnis noch immer nicht verblasst. Ebenso wie das Gesicht des Römers, dass ihn immer noch in seinen Träumen heimsuchte.  
  
~~~  
  
Glücklicherweise brauchte SG1 am nächsten Tag nicht vor dem späten Vormittag wieder im SGC zu sein. Jedes Mal, bevor Daniel und sein Team durch das Stargate in eine neue fremde Welt aufbrachen, war er aufs neue davon fasziniert und dankbar für seinen Job. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er einmal zu anderen Planeten aufbrechen würde. Geschweige denn in einem Land leben, dessen Existenz er früher nicht mal vermutet hätte.  
  
Daniel legte seine Hand an seinen Hals und tastete nach seinem Glücksbringer unter seinem schwarzen T-Shirt, das er bei den meisten Missionen um seinen Hals trug. Es war Wolfs Kriegersymbol aus Zinn, dass Daniel ihm zu seinem 6. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war ein Symbol, dass die Jäger seines Dorfes oft trugen und ihnen Glück bringen sollte. Wolf war noch zu jung um mit auf die Wildschweinjagd zu kommen, aber auch er wollte später ein großer Jäger und Krieger werden. Wie viele kleine Jungen damals.  
  
"SG1. Es geht los," rief Colonel O´Neill nachdem sich das Wurmloch nach PXX- 969 aufgebaut hatte und er sein Team auf einen weiteren unbekannten Planeten führte.  
  
Als das Team die andere Seite des Wurmlochs erreichte begrüßte sie ein wahres Wäldermeer. Viele Hügel und unendliche Mischwälder, deren Blätter sich passend der hiesigen Jahreszeit verfärbten und in der Sonne ihre ganze Farbpracht entfalteten.  
  
Das Camp der Wissenschaftler war nur wenige Gehminuten vom Stargate entfernt und als sie es erreichten wurden sie von einigen der Wissenschaftler begrüßt. Die wissenschaftlichen Geräte und Lebensmittelvorräte, die das Wissenschaftsteam benötigte, hatte SG1 größtenteils beim Stargate gelassen, da es zu viel war, um es alles auf einmal tragen zu können. Der Planet galt als unbewohnt und so musste man sich hier keine Sorgen machen, dass etwas gestohlen werden könnte. Einige der Wissenschaftler und Soldaten machten sich sogleich auf den Weg, um die übrigen Geräte zum Camp zu transportieren, während SG1 ihre Zelte etwas abseits vom Camp aufschlug.  
  
Während die vier am Abend vor dem Feuer saßen und ihre MRE´s aßen, bemerkte Jack das Daniel schon den ganzen Tag ungewöhnlich still war. Teal´C und Carter waren in ihr eigenes Gespräch vertieft und Jack hatte schon eine halbe Stunden zuvor aufgegeben an ihrem Gespräch teilzunehmen. Das ganze Wissenschafts-Blabla interessierte ihn nicht und Carter wusste, dass er nur so tat als würde er zuhören. Daniel blickte während der ganzen Zeit tief in Gedanken versunken ins Feuer und hielt seine Kaffeetasse fest in beiden Händen.  
  
"Woran denken Sie?" Daniel sah Jack an, als wäre er gerade aufgewacht und blinzelte. "Huh? Was? Oh, an nichts besonderes. Nur daran, wie schnell manchmal die Zeit vergeht..." Daniel musste innerlich schmunzeln. Wenn für ihn manchmal die Zeit zu rasen schien, wie musste es erst einem Normalsterblichen vorkommen?  
  
"Ein alter Freund von mir kommt mich am Wochenende besuchen. Mir wurde gerade bewusst, wie viele Jahre es schon her ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." "Und, wie lange ist es her?" "Fast 10 Jahre" log Daniel. In Wirklichkeit waren es fast 110, aber das konnte er Jack wohl kaum sagen. "Das ist ziemlich lange. Bleibt er länger?" "Nein, er ist nur auf der Durchreise. Er wird wohl nur für eine Nacht bleiben." "Das ist wirklich nicht lange um etwas zu unternehmen. Schade, ich hätte ihren Freund gerne kennen- gelernt." "Weshalb denn das, Jack?" Daniel war ehrlich neugierig, denn die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Jack war seit einiger Zeit eher angespannt gewesen und Jack hatte sich von Daniel immer mehr zurückgezogen.  
  
"Der Colonel möchte sicher nur herausfinden, welche dunklen Geheimnisse aus Ihrer Vergangenheit er aus Ihrem Freund herauskitzeln kann," lachte Sam, die mit einem Ohr das Gespräch der beiden verfolgt hatte. "Natürlich," sagte Daniel. Was konnte es auch etwas anderes sein. Und ich habe schon geglaubt, er wäre ehrlich interessiert. "Ich schätze, ich werde heute mal früher schlafen gehen," sagte Daniel und täuschte ein Gähnen vor. "Wieso? Solange wir hier sind brauchen wir ausnahmsweise keine Wache zu schieben. Es sind ausreichend Soldaten im Camp." "Ich weiß, aber ich bin müde." Daniel stand auf, schüttete den restlichen Kaffeesatz aus seiner Tasse ins Feuer und ging zum Zelt, dass er sich mit Jack teilte. "Gute Nacht."  
  
Als Jack später seinen Kopf ins Zelt steckte sah er, dass sich Daniel im Schlaf unruhig hin- und herwarf und leise etwas in einer Fremdsprache murmelte. Als Jack ihn hart am Arm packte musste um Daniel daran zu hindern ihm vielleicht noch ein Auge auszuschlagen, schreckte Daniel plötzlich hoch, packte blitzschnell Jacks Arm und drehte ihn in einem gekonnten Griff so, dass Jack auf dem Rücken lag ehe er wusste was geschah. Dieses Manöver hatte selbst Jack als Black-Ops überrascht und er starrte Daniel verdutzt an, der im ersten Moment gar nicht zu registrieren schien, wen er da an den Boden genagelt hatte. "Daniel!" "Jack?! Was zum..." "Daniel! Sie können mich jetzt wieder loslassen. " Daniel sah Jack an und verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was der Colonel damit meinte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Arme und er sah, dass er den Mann noch immer auf die Erde gepinnt hielt. "Was?! Oh, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, Jack." Sofort ließ Daniel den Colonel los.  
  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung? Ich dachte Sie hätten keine Albträume mehr." "Habe ich eigentlich auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr über Abydos oder Sha´re." Daniel atmete kurz durch und wand sich dann aus den Wirren des Schlafsacks, dass sich beim herumwälzen um seine Beine gewickelt hatte. "Ich brauche etwas frische Luft," sagte Daniel und kroch aus dem Zelt, dass ihm plötzlich zu warm und stickig geworden war. Jack sah ihm noch kurz nachdenklich hinterher bevor er in seinen eigenen Schlafsack kroch und sofort einschlief.  
  
Draußen ging Daniel unruhig vor dem Lagerfeuer auf und ab. Gott, was wäre passiert wenn er nicht schnell genug erkannt hätte, dass es nur Jack war und nicht Cronos. Er hätte ihn umbringen können. Er setzte sich vor das Feuer, dass noch nicht ganz erloschen war und sah in den Himmel hinauf um die Sternformationen zu betrachtete, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Seit seine Frau Sha´re tot war und keinen Grund mehr hatte ihn in seinen Träumen zu besuchen, spukten ihm nachts wieder die alten Träume durch den Kopf und ließen ihn die Schrecken der Vergangenheit aufs neue durchleben. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis der ihm keine Ruhe finden ließ.  
  
Als Connor MacLeod sich vor einer Woche überraschend bei ihm meldete und ihm mitteilte, dass er für kurze Zeit geschäftlich in der Stadt sein würde, kam ihm seine Welt plötzlich unwirklich und in Gefahr vor. Schon seit Jahren war er anderen Unsterblichen aus dem Weg gegangen. Auch den Freunden unter ihnen. Er hatte es leid ständig um sein Leben kämpfen zu müssen und sehnte sich nach ein bisschen Frieden und nach einem Leben wie ein ganz normaler Sterblicher, ohne dass ihn etwas an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Er selbst hatte auch Dinge getan, die er sich nicht verzeihen konnte.  
  
Über 200 Jahre seines Lebens hatte er selbst Jagd auf andere Unsterbliche gemacht und ihre Köpfe genommen, es war wie ein Rausch. Jedes Quickening brachte neue Gefühle und Erfahrungen des Getöteten mit sich und er war süchtig danach gewesen, gleichzeitig verabscheute er sich selbst jedoch zutiefst. Dann traf er auf Connor MacLeod und er zeigte ihm, dass es nicht immer notwendig war jedem Unsterblichen, der einem über den Weg lief, den Kopf zu nehmen. Daniels Lehrmeister war bis dahin der einzige Unsterbliche gewesen, der nicht hinter seinem Kopf her war.  
  
~~~  
  
London 1712  
  
Das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl schallte durch die kalte Winternacht. In einer düsteren Londoner Seitengasse fechteten zwei Menschen verbissen um ihr Leben, um ihren Kopf. Daniel parierte alle schwierigen Manöver, die ihm der Fremde entgegenbrachte und es gelang ihm immer wieder, die gegnerische Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Doch sein Gegner war ein sehr gekonnter Schwertkämpfer, der nicht wie die meisten Unsterblichen, deren Köpfe er genommen hatte, unerfahren im Schwertkampf war.  
  
Beide wurden schwächer, der stundenlange Kampf hatte Wunden hinterlassen und die Kälte in ihren Knochen nagte an ihren Kräften. Immer wieder sammelten sie all ihre Energiereserven um den Gegner zu bezwingen, doch längst war beiden klar, dass sie gleich stark waren. Beide Schwerter ineinander verkeilt und auf dem Boden kniend strömte ihnen der Schweiß von ihren zitternden Körpern als sie in die Augen des Gegners sahen.  
  
"Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag" keuchte Daniel als er in die stählernen blauen Augen sah. "Da es ja wohl offensichtlich ist, dass wir beide gleich stark zu sein scheinen, sollten wir diesen Kampf besser auf ein andermal verschieben." "Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich keine Kräfte mehr habe? Ich fühle mich absolut dazu in der Lage, diesen Kampf zu beenden," Connor entgegnete scheinbar ruhig und lächelte selbstsicher, doch Daniel ließ sich nicht täuschen. "Die letzten Stunden, die wir gegeneinander gekämpft haben, sagen mir etwas anderes. Ich schlage vor, dass wir für heute beide unseren Kopf behalten und stattdessen lieber was trinken gehen sollten." "Petersens Pub?" fragte MacLeod und seine Zähne fingen vor Kälte an zu klappern. "Einverstanden. Aber gebt mir Euer Wort, dass Ihr nicht versuchen werdet mir hinterrücks den Kopf zu nehmen sobald ich Euch meinen Rücken zukehre!" "Wenn Ihr es auch versprecht." "Ich gebe Euch mein Wort." "Und ich gebe Euch meines."  
  
Beide lösten ihre Schwerter und ließen sie zu Boden sinken als sie sich aufrappelten. Noch völlig geschwächt lehnten sie sich schnaufend aneinander um nicht umzufallen. "Ich bin Connor MacLeod vom Clan der MacLeods." "Daniel." "Daniel und wie weiter?"  
  
"Nur Daniel. Ich gehöre zu keinem Clan." "Wenn Ihr es sagt, ´nur Daniel´. Ich werde Euch das erste Ale ausgeben w- wenn wir bei Petersens sind." "Einverstanden" lachte Daniel und beide steckten ihre Schwerter in ihre Umhänge und machten sich bibbernd auf den Weg in den Pub.  
  
~~~  
  
Ein leises Knacken im Unterholz war alles was Daniel hörte bevor sich etwa 20 Eingeborene mit einem Schlachtruf auf ihn stürzten. Blitzartig zog er das Militärmesser, das in seinem Stiefel steckte, hervor und ihm gelang es die ersten zwei Angreifer auszuschalten. "Jack! Teal´C!" Daniel schnappte sich einen glühenden Holzscheit aus dem Feuer und blendete damit einen der Angreifer, bevor dieser sein Messer in den Colonel rammen konnte, der gerade aus dem Zelt kam. Ein weiterer stürzte sich von hinten auf Daniel und stieß ihm sein Messer in die rechte Niere. Daniel schrie vor Schmerz auf. Nachdem Jack seinen Angreifer getötet hatte drehte er sich zu Daniel um der auf seine Knie gesunken war. Blut strömte aus seiner Wunde und sickerte durch seine Kleidung. Jack ließ von seinem Angreifer ab und eilte an Daniels Seite.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
Teal´C und Carter waren mittlerweile aus ihren Zelten gekommen. Teal´C schoss mit seiner Stabwaffe auf die feindlichen Eingeborenen während Carter mit der Zatwaffe zum dritten Mal auf Daniels Angreifer schoss und sich dieser in Nichts auflöste. Jack versuchte währenddessen weitere Angreifer von Daniel fernzuhalten, dieser jedoch wirbelte zu Jacks Überraschung herum und ging trotz der schweren Verletzung auf die Eingeborenen los. Brüllend vor Wut und Schmerz stach er zwei Angreifer nieder die ihm in die Quere kamen und Jack sah Zorn in Daniels Augen, wie er es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Die letzten Angreifer flüchteten sich wieder in den schützenden Wald als einige Soldaten und Wissenschaftler aus dem nahegelegenen Camp herbeigeeilt kamen, angelockt vom Lärm und Geschrei des Kampfes. Teal´C war zu Major Carter geeilt die im Kampf ebenfalls verletzt wurde. Ein Pfeil der Eingeborenen hatte ihren linken Oberarm durchbohrt, doch glücklicherweise schien keine größere Arterie getroffen worden zu sein, da die Wunde nicht sehr stark blutete.  
  
"Colonel O´Neill! Was ist passiert?" "Eingeborene haben uns angegriffen. Hatten sie nicht gesagt dieser Planet wäre unbewohnt?" "Das haben unsere Forschungen auch ergeben! Zumindest was diesen Teil des Planeten betrifft!" Ein anderer Wissenschaftler hielt einen der Pfeile in seiner Hand und wies seinen Vorgesetzten darauf hin, dass er nicht aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt war, das in den umliegenden Wäldern vorkam. "Die müssen aus einem weiter entfernten Teil des Planeten gekommen sein. In diesen Wäldern kommt diese Holzart nicht vor." "Okay! Egal! Das ist im Augenblick wirklich nicht von Bedeutung. Dr. Jackson und Major Carter benötigen dringend ärztliche Versorgung! Nehmen sie sich zwei Soldaten als Eskorte und gehen sie zum DHD und wählen Sie sofort die Koordinaten für die Erde an. Wir müssen beide umgehend zurück ins SGC bringen!" O´Neill stützte Daniel, dessen rechtes Hosenbein sich mittlerweile rot gefärbt hatte und Teal´C blieb an Major Carters Seite. Gemeinsam traten sie den Weg nach Hause an.  
  
Als sie wieder im SGC waren wurden Sam und Daniel sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht. Als Dr. Fraiser sah, dass Sam und Daniel die Verletzten waren, ließ sie Daniel sofort ans andere Ende des Zimmers legen um ihn zuerst zu untersuchen. "Also Daniel, wie schlimm ist es diesmal?" und der Doktor gab Daniel einen ungeduldigen Blick. "Nur ein Kratzer, Janet. Das Messer muss mich nur gestreift haben. Sie wissen ja wie das ist." "Daniel, ich bin Ihr Wächter. Sie müssen mir wirklich nichts vorspielen. Jetzt lassen Sie mich mal sehen."  
  
Als Daniel sich umdrehte und Janet das Blut wegwischte stellte sie fest, dass die Wunde bereits verheilt war. "Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein großes Pflaster über die Stelle kleben und General Hammond sagen, dass es sich lediglich um eine Fleischwunde handelte und oberflächlich genug war, keine Organe zu verletzen. Okay? Passen Sie bitte auf , dass das Pflaster beim Duschen nicht abfällt. Sie wollen schließlich keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, nicht wahr?" Janets Blick ließ klar verstehen, dass das keine Bitte war. Daniel nickte brav um den Doc zufrieden zu stellen und ließ sie das Pflaster aufkleben.  
  
Anschließend ging sie zu Sam. Glücklicherweise hatte der Pfeil keine größeren Arterien oder Nerven getroffen und so konnte auch Sam schnell verbunden werden und am nächsten Morgen die Krankenstation mit einer Armschlinge wieder verlassen.  
  
Im Besprechungszimmer hörte sich währenddessen General Hammond von Colonel O´Neill und Teal´C an was auf dem Planeten passiert war, als Dr. Fraiser klopfte um ihren medizinischen Bericht über die beiden verletzten Mitglieder von SG1 vorzulegen. "Glücklicherweise war es bei beiden nichts ernstes. Dr. Jackson und Major Carter werde ich noch über Nacht zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation behalten. Anschließend werde ich beide für 1 Woche krankschreiben und nach Hause schicken."  
  
O´Neill war verwirrt. "Moment Mal, Doc. Daniel ist wirklich okay?" "Soweit ja, Colonel. Die Wunde war nicht tief genug um Organe zu verletzen." "Das kann nicht sein Doc, dass war nicht oberflächlich. Allein das ganze Blut...." Teal´C bog seinen Kopf um Jacks Beobachtungen zu bestätigen. Dr. Fraiser unterbrach ihn, "Colonel, Sie wissen doch wie das ist..." Janet schmunzelte innerlich als sie Daniel zitierte. "Das viele Blut täuscht leicht, ähnlich wie bei einer Kopfwunde. Und wir sollten lieber froh sein, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen und nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist." "Sie haben absolut Recht Doktor..." warf sich der General ein. "...und ich sehe keinen Grund dafür dies jetzt noch weiter anzuzweifeln. Colonel?!" Und damit war das Thema für den General abgeschlossen. Doch Jack war sich so sicher gewesen. Er war dabei und hatte die Wunde gesehen, Teal´C und er konnten sich doch nicht so sehr getäuscht haben!  
  
Nach der Besprechung machten sich der Colonel und Teal´C auf um ihren beiden Teammitgliedern einen Besuch abzustatten. Daniel war direkt neben Sams Bett verlegt worden und beide unterhielten sich angeregt als Jack und Teal´C das Krankenzimmer betraten und unbewusst aufatmeten, als sie sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen konnten, dass es ihren beiden Freunden gut ging. "Sie scheinen ja beide schon wieder wohlauf zu sein. Wie geht es Ihnen?" "Ich würde sagen den Umständen entsprechend gut, Colonel." "Ihnen auch Daniel? Ich hatte ihre Wunde auf dem Planeten gesehen, aber Dr. Fraiser sagte uns eben es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen." "Ja, das stimmt. Es hat zwar sehr stark geblutet aber das lag vielleicht auch an meinem Blutdruck. Manche Menschen bluten mehr als andere." "Daniel Jackson hat Recht," stimmte Teal´C zu. "Ich habe es selbst schon oft in Schlachten gesehen." "Aha," nickte Jack. Er musste sich wohl geschlagen geben. Vielleicht hatte er es sich doch nur eingebildet.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen konnten Sam und Daniel wie geplant die Krankenstation verlassen. Dr. Fraiser wies Daniel unter vier Augen erneut darauf hin, sich nicht zuviel außerhalb seiner Wohnung aufzuhalten. Sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass jemand den im Einsatz verletzten Dr. Daniel Jackson quietschfidel durch den Park joggen sah.  
  
~~~  
  
Seit Janet als Daniels Wächter zugeteilt wurde, musste sie schon oft seine Verletzungen decken um keinen Verdacht auf ihn zu lenken. So ganz reibungslos hatte das allerdings nicht immer geklappt und über Daniel wurde mittlerweile getuschelt, dass er neun Leben hätte wie eine Katze. Bevor Janet ins SGC kam hatte Sie Daniels Akte intensiv studiert um möglichst genau über ihn Bescheid zu wissen. Leider gab es in den Recherchen viele Lücken. Aber das war normal für jemanden der schon über 2000 Jahre alt war und die Wächter erst vor wenigen Jahrhunderten angefangen hatten seine Geschichte zu verfolgen.  
  
Daniel galt als einer der interessantesten, stärksten und ältesten Unsterblichen. Er spricht über 23 Sprachen fließend und war in seinem langen Leben sehr viel herumgekommen. Seine Spuren führten kreuz und quer durch Europa, Asien und Afrika bis sie eines Tages auch auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent auftauchten. Bis vor wenigen Jahrzehnten ahnte Daniel noch nichts über die Wächter. Sie galten als geheime Beobachter, die den Unsterblichen nachschnüffelten und alles über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen versuchten. Er hatte Janet einmal gesagt, dass er zu Beginn über die Existenz der Wächter alles andere als erfreut war. Schließlich stellten die Wächter unter Umständen auch eine Gefahr für den Unsterblichen dar, wenn deren Aufzeichnungen jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würden. Doch er hatte ihr auch versichert, dass er sie längst als eine Freundin und Vertraute sah und als diese sehr zu schätzen wusste. Er hatte bei Janet immer das Gefühl, dass sie auf ihn aufzupassen versuchte als wäre er, neben Cassandra, ihr zweiter Augapfel.  
  
Janet wusste auch, dass Daniel sich besonders in der letzten Zeit oft abkapselte. Er und Jack hatten immer häufiger Spannungen die sie sich nicht erklären konnte und Daniel konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Arbeit. Er schien der Welt außerhalb des Cheyenne Mountain den Rücken zugekehrt zu haben. Seit er im SGC war hatte er nicht mehr mit dem Schwert gekämpft, außer zu regelmäßigen Übungszwecken. Sie wusste auch von seiner Angst, vielleicht eines Tages wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren, um sich dem Rausch der Quickenings hinzugeben und für dieses Gefühl andere Unsterbliche zu jagen.  
  
In der Freundschaft, die sie und Daniel in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatten, sah Janet auch die Möglichkeit mehr über Daniels Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie wusste schon genug über ihn um sagen zu können, dass sich unter der Schale des freundlichen, friedlichen jungen Archäologen, Anthropologen und Linguisten ein wesentlich härterer Mann verbarg, als es sich seine Freunde jemals vorstellen könnten.  
  
Daniels Leben war von frühester Kindheit an von Gewalt, Hunger und Einsamkeit geprägt. Es formte Daniel zu dem Mann, der er auch heute noch war. Seine Fähigkeit, über Tage hinweg ohne feste Nahrung, einem Minimum an Schlaf und nur mit großen Mengen von Kaffee durchzuarbeiten ohne seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit zu verlieren, hielt Janet regelrecht für Rekordverdächtig. Ebenso sein umfangreiches Wissen, welches er sich in all den Jahrhunderten durch seine Reisen in fremde Länder angeeignet hat, blieb Beispiellos. Janet bewunderte Daniel für das was er war. Für seine Hingabe in seinem Beruf, seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn, seine Überzeugung auch ohne Waffengewalt Probleme lösen zu können und dafür, dass er dem Militär beigebracht hatte, manche Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten und Regeln in Frage zu stellen. Diese Einstellung hatte schon so manches Leben gerettet.  
  
Janet hielt Daniel für den Unsterblichen, dem sie als dem Einen die Macht über die Welt anvertrauen würde.  
  
~~~  
  
Am darauffolgenden Abend spürte Daniel einen Buzz und es klopfte an Daniels Wohnungstür. Daniel sah vorsichtshalber zuerst durch den Türspion bevor er seinem Freund die Tür öffnete und MacLeod wortlos in seine Wohnung ließ. Im Wohnzimmer fielen sich die zwei alten Freunde lachend in die Arme. "Wie lange war es diesmal?" fragte Connor als er Daniel, den er schätzte wie einen Bruder, endlich losließ. "Das letzte Mal haben wir uns getroffen 1898 in Paris. Wir waren die ganze Nacht durch die Stadt gelaufen von einer Bar in die nächste und wir waren wie üblich völlig betrunken," lachte Daniel herzlich. "Wie ist es Euch seit damals ergangen?" Die beiden machten es sich auf der Couch bequem und tranken den Wein den Connor mitgebracht hatte. Aus seinem Privatkeller natürlich - uralt und fast unbezahlbar.  
  
"Sehr gut eigentlich. Ich bin seit damals viel in der Welt umhergereist von einer Ausgrabungsstätte zur nächsten, zwischendurch war ich dann wieder in Europa. Ich habe zeitweise einen Jungen bei mir aufgenommen, er heißt Nicolas. Seine Eltern waren holländische Archäologen, die bei Ausgrabungen in Südamerika umgekommen waren. Allerdings ist Nicolas mittlerweile schon so alt, dass ich ihn als meinen Großvater ausgeben muss," lachte Daniel. Er dachte oft an Nicolas und ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Es hatte ihn immer amüsiert wie er sich mit vollem Einsatz seiner Ellbogen durchs Leben gekämpft hatte. Und nun lebte er bei geisterhaften Riesen auf einem fremden Planeten. "Ich arbeite jetzt für die Air Force als Ziviler wissenschaftlicher Berater. Alles ist supergeheim und klassifiziert, also kann ich Euch nicht viel darüber verraten. Ach ja, und ich habe auch wieder geheiratet." "Schon wieder? Eure wievielte Frau ist es jetzt." "Die siebte." "Und ich wette sie hat lange dunkle lockige Haare." "Ihr kennt mich zu gut," sagte Daniel. Etwas traurig fügte er hinzu, "leider ist meine Frau - Sha´re - vor kurzem gestorben." MacLeod wusste was es bedeute seine eigene Frau zu überleben. Er dachte noch selbst sehr oft an seine Heather.  
  
"Tja, dass war so in etwa eine sehr zusammenfasste Inhaltsangabe der letzten Jahre. Was ist mit Euch? Wo lebt Ihr jetzt?" "Ich hatte bis in die 80er ein Antiquitätengeschäft in New York aber das ging zu Bruch und ich lebe jetzt in Los Angeles. Ich soll Euch übrigens von Duncan grüßen. Ich war vor einigen Wochen bei ihm, er ist übrigens auch im Antiquitätengeschäft. Er wäre gerne mitgekommen, war aber durch dringende Geschäftsangelegenheiten verhindert. Ihr wisst ja wie das ist," und MacLeod bereitete sich innerlich auf die nächste Neuigkeit für seinen Freund vor.  
  
"Euch wird es sicher interessieren zu hören, dass ich vor einigen Jahren Kurgans Kopf genommen habe."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Daniel blickte ihn schockiert an. Daniel war in seiner Vergangenheit mehrmals auf Kurgan getroffen und die Leichen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Kurgal hatte großes Gefallen daran gefunden, auch Sterbliche umzubringen, darunter seine Schwester, ihre zwei Kinder, seine 4. Frau Helena und ganz zu schweigen von sich selbst. Nur zu gerne hätte er selbst das Vergnügen gehabt Kurgans Kopf zu nehmen aber er kannte auch MacLeods Vergangenheit und das er Connors Lehrmeister Ramirez getötet hatte. Daniel holte tief Luft um seine Wut genügend unter Kontrolle zu haben bevor er sprach, "Das sind wahrlich gute Neuigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass auch Ihr schon lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hattet." "Das ist wahr." "Aber wieso erfahre ich es erst JETZT?!?!?!"  
  
Daniel war sauer, und zwar nicht auf MacLeod sondern auf Janet. Sie wurde ständig über den aktuellen Stand der Unsterblichen und ihre Todesfälle informiert, sicher musste sie davon gewusst haben. Daniel sprang von der Couch und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. MacLeod beobachtete ihn, nicht sicher ob er amüsiert oder besorgt reagieren sollte.  
  
"Betrifft Euer Zorn mich oder eine andere Person, die es gewusst hat?" "Janet, mein Wächter. Sie hat mir nichts davon erzählt." "Ihr kennt Euren Wächter wohl ziemlich gut." "Wir arbeiten zusammen." "Oh!" "Oh?" "Na ja, in der Regel halten die Unsterblichen, die von den Wächtern wissen, lieber von Ihnen Distanz." "Wenn ich Janet das nächste Mal sehe werde ich sie zu Rede stellen. Wer weiß, was sie mir noch alles nicht gesagt hat." "Wartet erst einmal bis Montag, wenn Ihr wieder zu Eurer Arbeit geht. Bis dahin habt Ihr Euch soweit beruhigt und reagiert nicht mehr so aufbrausend."  
  
"Das geht nicht, ich bin krankgeschrieben und bin für die nächste ganze Woche vom Dienst befreit. Ich wurde bei unserem letzten Einsatz verletzt und sollte jetzt nicht so viel draußen herumrennen, um nicht vielleicht noch Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Meine Kollegen erzählen sowieso schon hinter meinem Rücken, ich hätte mich heimlich liften lassen weil ich anscheinend nie älter werde." "Aber das gilt das doch sicher nur für Colorado Springs. Ihr könnt Euch doch sicher nach Denver wagen?" "Um was zu tun?" "Wir könnten heute Nacht wieder um die Häuser ziehen, wie früher in Paris."  
  
Die Idee klang verlockend. Das Risiko von einem Mitarbeiter des SGC in einer Bar in Denver zufällig erkannt zu werden war minimal. Außerdem würde er auch nicht seine normalen unschuldigen Klamotten tragen sondern Jeans, ein dunkles Shirt und seinen langen schwarzen Ledermantel. Niemand würde ihn erkennen. MacLeod sah zu wie Daniel die Gefahr abschätzte und war zuversichtlich, dass Daniel zustimmen würde. "Ihr zahlt wie immer die erste Runde, MacLeod."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack wusste nicht, wie Teal´C ihn dazu hat überreden können. Mit einer Mütze á la O´Neill auf dem Kopf, die sein goldenes Tattoo auf der Stirn verdecken sollte, zogen er und Jack durch einige Kneipen in Denver. Jack wollte möglichst vermeiden auf Mitarbeiter aus dem SGC zu treffen und das wäre mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit der Fall gewesen wären sie in Colorado Springs geblieben. Außerdem hatte Colorado Springs nicht viele Pub´s zu bieten und Teal´C ergriff jede sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit mal aus Cheyenne Mountain rauszukommen. Und hier waren sie also. Mitten in der Nacht, oder besser gesagt, schon sehr früh am Morgen in Downtown Denver.  
  
Dieser Pub war dunkel, relativ voll und laut. Viele schräge Typen, denen man normalerweise nicht im dunkeln begegnen sollte, schienen hier ihr wöchentliches Trinkgelage abzuhalten. Es erweckte daher schon ein bisschen die Aufmerksamkeit des Bartenders, dass Teal´C keinen Alkohol trank sondern Malzbier.  
  
"Er ist Alkoholiker und jetzt trocken," Teal´Cs linke Augenbraue sprang nach oben und er schoss einen ungläubigen, leicht schockierten Blick in Jacks Richtung. Lautes Gelächter aus der hinteren Ecke zu hören. Diese Kneipe war offensichtlich nicht das Richtige für sie. Sobald sie ihre Getränke geleert hatten, würden sie sich einen anderen Pub suchen.  
  
~~~  
  
Auf dem Weg in den nächsten Pub nahm Jack Notiz von zwei Männern, die lachend und offensichtlich etwas angetrunken auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in die gleiche Richtung liefen. Als die zwei Männer lauthals anfingen etwas zu diskutieren zog es Jacks Aufmerksamkeit an und auch Teal´Cs Blick fiel auf die zwei Fremden. Die Stimme, konnte es sein..? Jack war sich ziemlich sicher Daniels Stimme erkannt zu haben, wenn sie auch einen irgendwie fremdartigen Tonfall hatte. Außerdem würde sich Daniel nie so anziehen und so selbstsicher auftreten wie dieser Mann dort. Allerdings schien die Gestik wiederum der von Daniel verflucht ähnlich zu sein. Nicht viele Menschen konnten so wild gestikulierend mit ihren Armen herumfuchteln wie der junge Archäologe. Jack brannte vor Neugier und er und Teal´C folgten den beiden Männern unauffällig in den nächsten Pub.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ich bitte Euch Daniel. Dieser, wie war noch sein Name? Egal. Nennen wir ihn einfach Harvey. Als Ihr ihm den Kopf nehmen wolltet und Ihr sagtet *es kann nur Einen geben* habe ich sehrwohl beobachtet, wie er Euch im entscheidenden Moment zwischen die Beine trat und zu entwischen versuchte."  
  
"Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, dass Ihr damals so ganz zufällig dort aufgetaucht seid," lachte Daniel, "aber dafür habe ich, als ich diesem Knaben später den Kopf abschlug, nicht besonders schwungvoll ausgeholt. Wie konnte er bloß glauben, es mit mir aufnehmen zu können." "Ihr seid unmöglich!" scherzte MacLeod und Daniel lachte. "Daniel, habt Ihr eigentlich wieder etwas von Eurem guten Freund Legas gehört?" "Ja, wir haben uns zuletzt vor etwa sieben Jahren getroffen. Er ist der einzige Unsterbliche, dem ich relativ regelmäßig begegne. Wir haben viel gemeinsam." "Habe ich gehört. Allerdings hat mir Duncan erzählt, dass er mit ihm vor über 200 Jahren eine ziemlich heftige Auseinandersetzung hatte. Wisst Ihr vielleicht, worum es dabei ging?" "Ich weiß auch nichts genaues. Auf jeden Fall war es schlimm genug, dass sich bis heute ihre Wege nicht kreuzen können, ohne sich gegenseitig an den Hals zu springen."  
  
Plötzlich spürten die zwei Freunde einen Buzz. Ein Unsterblicher war in der Nähe. Alarmiert sahen sie sich unauffällig um und sahen einen dunkelhaarigen asiatisch-aussehenden Mann, der ihnen zunickte und durch den Hinterausgang verschwand. Daniel und MacLeod wechselten Blicke, standen auf und folgten dem Unbekannten nach draußen.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack und Teal´C waren nicht wenig überrascht gewesen, dass es sich bei dem Mann, dem sie in den Pub gefolgt waren, tatsächlich um ihren Archäologen handelte. Daniel schien ein völlig anderer Mensch zu sein. Mister *Ich mag kein Bier* hatte gerade sein viertes innerhalb kürzester Zeit getrunken und wer weiß wie viele davor. Nur zu gerne hätte er der Unterhaltung gelauscht, was sich bei dem hohen Geräuschpegel in dieser Bar allerdings als unmöglich herausstellte. Selbst für Teal´C, der wesentlich besser hören konnte als er, dank seines Symbionten. Als sie sahen, wie die zwei Männer aufstanden und einer dritten Person folgten, welcher die Bar durch den Hinterausgang verlassen hatte, nahmen er und Teal´C den Weg durch den Haupteingang, um anschließend außen um das Gebäude herum zu gehen und ihrem jungen Freund unauffällig zu folgen.  
  
Die verschiedensten Vermutungen für das Verhalten seines Freunde schossen Jack durch den Kopf. Eine davon war, dass Daniel etwas mit Drogen zu tun haben könnte. Zumindest würde es erklären, woher dieser Mann manchmal seine nahezu unerschöpfliche Energie nahm. Allerdings konnte Jack es sich bei Daniel einfach nicht vorstellen.  
  
~~~  
  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen einigten sich Daniel und Connor darauf, dass Connor Wache stehen sollte falls irgendwelche Spaziergänger sich Clevererweise dazu entscheiden sollten eine Abkürzung durch die hintere Gasse zu nehmen. Es regnete leicht, auf den Straßen bildeten sich die ersten Pfützen und in den Gassen roch es nach nassem Abfall. Daniel nahm die Gelegenheit für einen Schwertkampf gerne war. Er trainierte regelmäßig seine Technik, nur allzu im klaren darüber, dass sein Können früher oder später über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden würde. Doch auch das Training ersetzte nicht den wirklichen Kampf, und Daniel hatte schon lange nicht mehr gegen einen anderen Unsterblichen gekämpft.  
  
Bevor Daniel sich höflicherweise dem Fremden vorstellen konnte, kam dieser lieber sofort zur Sache. Anscheinend erhoffte er sich durch den Überraschungsangriff einige Vorteile, doch Daniel war von seinem Lehrmeister nur zu oft eingedrillt worden, immer auf solche Situationen vorbereitet zu sein. Der Kampf war schnell im vollen Gange und Daniels Gegner war nicht der Schlechteste, allerdings war seine Technik ziemlich plump. Der Mann setzte zu viel Kraft ein und verausgabte sich schnell. Daniel war wesentlich schneller und geschickter und die Kampftechnik, die ihm sein griechischer Lehrmeister über Jahre hinweg eingepaukt hatte, hatte er perfektioniert. Daniel wartete, bis sein Gegner schwach genug sein würde bevor er zur seiner tödlichen Kombination von Schwerthieben ausholte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit sah MacLeod von weitem, dass zwei Männer auf ihn zu kamen und MacLeod blickte etwas nervös um die Ecke, wo Daniel immer noch gegen den Fremden kämpfte. Er erkannte, dass die zwei fremden Männer das Geräusch des Kampfes gehört hatten und sie sich jetzt schneller auf ihn zu bewegten. Selbst wenn Daniel den Kampf jetzt beenden könnte, würden sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg sein bevor das Quickening kam. MacLeod musste irgendwie versuchen die Fremden von dem Kampf fernzuhalten.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Gentlemen," sprach MacLeod ruhig und stellte sich entschlossen den beiden Fremden in den Weg, bevor sie um die Ecke kommen und den Kampf sehen würden. "Gehen Sie wieder zurück. Es gibt hier für Sie nichts zu sehen." "Das sehen wir anders! Wir haben unseren Freund Daniel im Pub gesehen und auch, wie er mit Ihnen zusammen durch die Hintertür verschwand. Wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hat werden Sie uns nicht daran hindern können ihm helfen zu wollen."  
  
MacLeod gab den beiden Männern seinen durchdringensten Blick, als würde er ins tiefste Innere ihrer Seele blicken. Der große dunkelhäutige Mann war sehr muskulös und hätte durchaus einschüchternd auf ihn gewirkt, wäre da nicht diese Pudelmütze, die eindeutig eher für die kältere Jahreszeit gedacht war. Der Ältere trat mit einer Selbstsicherheit auf, die viel Autorität ausstrahlte. Es hatte leider nicht den Anschein, als könnte er sie mit seinem Blick genug verunsichern, dass sie wieder gehen würden. Er hatte es auch nicht wirklich angenommen.  
  
"Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat. Drehen Sie sich um und gehen Sie wieder. Und zwar sofort." "Netter Versuch," zischte Jack und er und Teal´C stießen MacLeod beiseite, ohne dass dieser in der jetzigen Situation viel dagegen ausrichten konnte. Diese Männer hatten Daniel bereits in der Bar erkannt und sagten, dass sie seine Freunde wären. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass es wirklich gute Freunde waren.  
  
Als Jack und Teal´C um die Ecke kamen wollten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen.  
  
Daniel, der freundliche und friedliche Archäologe, kämpfte mit einem echten Schwert gegen einen anderen Menschen. Und offensichtlich nicht nur aus Spaß sondern durchaus mit der Absicht zu verletzen, was die zahlreichen Wunden am Körper des Gegners vermuten ließ. Daniel bewegte sich mit einer Schnelligkeit und Eleganz, die keiner der beiden Männer ihrem Freund je zugetraut hätte.  
  
"Wenn Sie wirklich seine Freunde sind, lenken Sie ihn nicht ab!" Connor hatte sich neben die zwei Männer gestellt und sie aus ihrer momentanen Starre geweckt, als er sie deutlich aber leise angesprochen hatte.  
  
Er war beruhigt zu sehen, dass Daniels Gegner bereits vor Erschöpfung halb auf dem Boden kniete. Der Mann hatte bereits zahlreiche Wunden an seinem Körper. Aus dem Blickwinkel hatte Daniel die Männer wahrgenommen und er glaubte, eine weitere bekannte Stimme gehört zu haben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kostete ihn diese Irritation seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Gegner und dieser ergriff die Gelegenheit dazu, Daniel sein Schwert von unten in den Körper zu bohren.  
  
Jack und Teal´C blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Ungläubig und schockiert darüber, was soeben passiert war.  
  
Daniel schnappte geschockt nach Luft und taumelte zurück, das Schwert steckte immer noch tief in seinem Körper. Sein Angreifer hatte nicht genug Kraft gehabt sein Schwert wieder rauszuziehen. Wenigstens kann der Bastard mir jetzt nicht damit den Kopf abschlagen, dachte sich Daniel wütend. Vor Schmerzen und erbost über seinen eigenen Fehler erhob Daniel sein Schwert zum letzten tödlichen Schlag.  
  
"Es kann nur Einen geben," und er schwang sein Schwert auf den Hals seines verängstigten Gegners nieder und trennte ihm sauber den Kopf vom Torso. Mit dem Geräusch wie eine vollreife Melone schlug der Kopf auf dem nassen Asphalt auf. Daniel stützte sich schnaufend gegen sein Schwert, dass er gegen den Boden gestemmt hatte, und zog mit der anderen Hand das fremde Schwert aus seinem Körper. Er ließ das Schwert klirrend auf den Asphalt fallen und sank stöhnend auf die Knie, als die Schmerzen über ihn kamen.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Daniel sah erschrocken hoch als er Jacks Stimme erkannte. "Bleibt weg, kommt nicht näher!" rief er laut. Auf einmal lag der Geruch von Ozon vorankündigend in der Luft. Daniel wurde von Blitz- und Energieentladungen gepackt, als das Quickening durch seinen Körper fuhr und ihm den Atem verschlug.  
  
Als die Lichtershow vorbei war lag Daniel regungslos auf dem nassen Asphalt.  
  
"Daniel!" schrie Jack und rannte zu seinem Freund. Er drehte Daniel vorsichtig auf den Rücken und lehnte ihn an sich während Teal´C sofort nach einem Lebenszeichen suchte. Daniels blaue Augen starrten gebrochen ins Nichts.  
  
"Er ist tot, O´Neill." sagte Teal´C leise. "Verdammt noch mal, Daniel." seufzte Jack schwer. "Er ist nicht tot," wiedersprach MacLeod. "Was reden Sie da für einen Blödsinn," und O´Neill blickte zu dem Mann hoch, der über ihm stand. "dass Schwert hat ihn regelrecht aufgespießt und es gibt keine Lebenszeichen. Natürlich ist er tot." "Nicht mehr lange. Sehen Sie auf seine Wunde." Jack und Teal´C schauten auf die Wunde in Daniels Oberkörper und konnten winzige blaue Blitze und Funken erkennen und sie sahen zu, wie die Verletzung langsam verschwand. Bevor einer der beiden ein Wort sagen konnte, holte Daniel plötzlich Luft und blinzelte. "Daniel?!" "Habe ich es nicht gesagt?" schmunzelte MacLeod. Jack hielt Daniel fest in seinem Arm und starrte auf seinen Freund, der ihn verwundert ansah. "Wie kann das sein, Daniel?" fragte Jack verwirrt. "Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?" "Wie man's nimmt," murmelte Daniel erschöpft als ihn Teal´C vorsichtig unter einen Arm griff und wackelig auf die Beine zog. Jack griff Daniel unter seinen anderen Arm als dieser drohte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu verlieren.  
  
Daniel drehte sich zu Jack um und sah im direkt in die Augen. "Darf ich vielleicht erfahren, was Ihr zwei hier zu suchen hattet?!" Daniel war sichtlich wütend und Jack war baff von der Härte in Daniels Ton. "Daniel Jackson. Wir sahen Dich zufällig in der Bar und sind Dir hierher gefolgt. O´Neill und ich befürchteten, dass Du Schwierigkeiten haben könntest. Ich versichere Dir, unsere Absichten Dir zu folgen, waren nicht böswillig gemeint." Jack wurde ungeduldig. "Dürfte ich jetzt zur Abwechselung mal Sie zur Rede stellen, Daniel? Ich will nämlich genau wissen, was zum Teufel hier gerade passiert ist!" "Jack!" "Dürfte ich den Gentlemen vielleicht etwas vorschlagen?"  
  
Drei Augenpaare wanderten zu MacLeod. Es war nun wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt und der ganz falsche Ort für Erklärungen und Daniel war noch zu erschöpft, um seinen Freunden in einer dreckigen Hintergasse die gewünschten Antworten zu liefern. "Warum fahren wir nicht alle gemeinsam zurück nach Colorado Springs und treffen uns in Daniels Apartment. Dort kann sich Daniel etwas erholen und saubermachen. Und anschließend kann er Ihnen Ihre Fragen beantworten." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hob MacLeod Daniels Schwert von der Straße auf und steckte sie zurück unter Daniels langen Mantel. Gleichzeitig zog er ihm die Autoschlüssel aus der Manteltasche und schob ihn in Richtung seines parkenden Autos. Teal´C und Jack folgten den zwei Männern schweigend.  
  
Die vier fuhren in zwei Autos zurück nach Colorado Springs. Dort angekommen entledigte sich Daniel als erstes seines Mantels, schob sein Schwert unter die Couch und verschwand wortlos im Badezimmer. Teal´C und Jack nahmen im Wohnzimmer platz und MacLeod ging in die Küche um Daniel etwas zu essen zu machen. Er wusste, dass Daniel nach dem hohen Blutverlust großen Hunger haben würde. "Wer sind Sie eigentlich?" rief Jack Daniels Freund in die Küche hinterher.  
  
"Mein Name ist Connor MacLeod vom Clan der MacLeod´s. Ich bin ein sehr alter Freund von Daniel." "Ach ja? Wie kommt es dann, dass Daniel mir noch nie etwas von Ihnen erzählt hat?" In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Als Jack die Tür öffnete stand zu seiner Überraschung Dr. Fraiser vor ihm.  
  
"Doc? Was machen Sie denn hier um diese Zeit?" "Ich muss mit Daniel sprechen. Kann ich vielleicht reinkommen?" Janet war nicht minder überrascht Jack, Teal´C und Connor MacLeod in Daniels Wohnzimmer anzutreffen. Sie kannte MacLeods Wächter aus dem Internet und war etwas eingeschüchtert als sie dem Mann gegenüberstand, auch wenn sie sich alle Mühe gab sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Sie sind Janet? Daniels Wächter?" Janet überkam eine Gänsehaut als der Mann sie mit seinen Blicken durchbohrte. Daniel konnte den gleichen Blick anwenden, wenn er jemanden verunsichern wollte. Er hatte es bei ihr getan, als sie sich das erste Mal begegneten.  
  
"Das bin ich. Wo ist Daniel?" In diesem Moment kam Daniel wieder ins Zimmer, er trug lediglich seine Jeans und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch das Blut von seinem Oberkörper, wo jetzt wieder makellose Haut war. "Janet. Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht Sie hier zu sehen?" sagte Daniel unenthusiastisch. "Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Daniel?" "Ich bin nicht verletzt."  
  
Jack fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass Daniels schwere Verletzung tatsächlich ohne einen Makel zu hinterlassen verschwunden war. "Janet?" Er wurde langsam wieder ungeduldig während Teal´C jeden im Raum genau observierte. Nur zu gerne hätte Jack gewusst, ob Teal´C vielleicht eine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging. "Wissen Sie Bescheid, Daniel?" fragte Janet. "Noch nicht, ich wollte es ihnen gerade erzählen. Jack und Teal´C platzten mitten in das Quickening." "Deshalb bin ich hier. Lee Tschan´s Wächter hat Emails an alle anderen Wächter geschickt um uns zu informieren, dass sein Unsterblicher enthauptet wurde. Und da Denver nicht weit und Colorado nicht gerade ein Ballungszentrum für Unsterbliche ist, dachte ich mir schon, dass Du derjenige sein könntest der seinen Kopf genommen hat." "Was?! Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie hier eigentlich? Würde uns bitte endlich jemand aufklären, was hier los ist! Teal´C und ich haben eben erst Daniel sterben sehen und im nächsten Moment war er wieder lebendig! Wie kann das sein?!"  
  
Alle blickten auf Jack und Daniel empfand beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid für den alternden Colonel. Die Zeit war gekommen, seine Freunde einzuweihen. Zögernd ging Daniel zur Couch, innerlich ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend damit etwas passieren möge, dass er seine Freunde nicht einweihen musste. Er hätte es ihnen gerne erspart.  
  
"Pizza Daniel?" MacLeod hatte im Kühlschrank noch etwas Pizza gefunden und in der Mikrowelle erhitzt. Jetzt hielt er ihm den Teller mit der verführerisch duftenden Pizza unter seine Nase. Was soll's, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Dankbar und erleichtert nahm Daniel den Teller, setzte sich auf die Couch und biss herzhaft von der Pizza ab. Es wäre unhöflich mit vollem Mund zu sprechen und es verschaffte ihm etwas Zeit die richtigen Worte zu finden. Gab es die überhaupt? Janet kannte Daniel mittlerweile ziemlich gut und wusste, dass er versuchte Zeit zu schinden. "Daniel! Schlucken Sie runter und fangen Sie an. Teal´C und der Colonel warten auf Ihre Erklärung." "Das ist korrekt," nickte Teal´C und Daniel schluckte das vierzig mal gekaute Stück Pizza runter. Er holte tief Luft und öffnete seinen Mund einige Male, allerdings kam kein Ton heraus.  
  
Unfähig noch länger daneben zu stehen und seinem Freund tatenlos zuzusehen, wie er noch immer nach den richtigen Worten suchte, fing MacLeod an zu sprechen. "Daniel und ich sind Unsterbliche. Es gibt noch einige andere. Wir leben seit Jahrhunderten, manchmal Jahrtausenden hier auf der Erde und sind dazu verdammt uns gegenseitig zu töten, damit am Ende der Letzte die Macht auf der Erde hat. Janet ist Daniels Wächter. Die meisten Unsterblichen haben einen Wächter, der sie beobachtet und über sie Buch führt."  
  
Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille als MacLeods Worte einsanken und alle erwartungsvoll auf Teal´C und Jack schauten.  
  
"Danke, MacLeod. Das war kurz und informativ," nickte Daniel ironisch. Jack fand endlich seine Sprache wieder, "Janet, Sie haben die ganze Zeit davon gewusst?" "Ich wurde vor Jahren als Daniels Wächter ausgewählt als ich im SGC angefangen habe. Seitdem überwache und komplettiere ich seine Daten. Ich muss auch sicherstellen etwaige Verletzungen von Daniel zu decken um sein Geheimnis zu waren." "Janet, wieso haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass MacLeod Kurgans Kopf genommen hat?" Janet sah ihn überrascht an, "entschuldigen Sie, Daniel. Mir war nicht klar, wie wichtig es für Sie war." Daniel reagierte perplex. "Nicht wichtig?! Ich denke Sie kennen meine Chronologie, Janet?" Janet hielt es für das beste für jetzt den Mund zu halten und das Thema später wieder aufzunehmen, wenn sie und Daniel unter sich waren. Auch Daniel ließ es fürs erste darauf beruhen. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres, worum er sich Sorgen machen musste.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. Ich würde Dich gerne zu Deiner Kampftechnik komplimentieren. Sie war höchst eindrucksvoll." Daniel lächelte über das Kompliment und bedankte sich. "Daniel, wie alt sind Sie?" fragte Jack. "Ich wurde geboren 196 v.C. in Germania. Ich bin also fast 2200 Jahre alt."  
  
"Unglaublich." "Ich bin viiieeel älter als Connor MacLeod" fügte Daniel schmunzelnd hinzu und blinzelte neckisch. MacLeod wusste sofort worauf Daniel anspielte. "Daniel, wenn Ihr damit wieder andeuten wolltet, dass ich zukünftig auf Euch hören sollte, dann gebe ich Euch die selbe Antwort wie immer: NICHT IN HUNDERT JAHREN!" "Die sind schon lange vorbei," lachte Daniel und auch MacLeod schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf.  
  
Aber dann überkam Daniel plötzlich eine Unsicherheit. "Nun, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, Jack? Wollen Sie mich aus dem Team oder soll ich gleich ganz das SGC verlassen? Die Entscheidung ist Ihre." "Wieso sollte ich wollen, dass sie SG1 verlassen? Nur weil sie unsterblich sind? Solange Sie das Team nicht gefährden oder unser Vertrauen missbrauchen sehe ich keinen Grund dafür und ich denke, ich spreche auch für Teal´C." "Das ist korrekt," bestätigte Teal´C.  
  
"Und was ist mit Sam?" "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Carter das anders sieht als wir. Wir haben zwar unsere Differenzen, Daniel. Aber SG1 ist auch eine Familie. Nichts wird das ändern."  
  
~~~  
  
Es war mittlerweile schon früh am Morgen und Jack, Teal´C und Janet verließen Daniels Apartment, um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Teal´C schlug Daniel vor, so oft wie möglich mit ihm den Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Schließlich konnte nur der Beste gewinnen und als seine Freunde wollten sie sicher gehen, dass Daniel in Bestform war. Und Teal´C hatte endlich jemanden gefunden mit dem er hart trainieren konnte, ohne sich Sorgen darum zu machen den anderen zu verletzen.  
  
Gegen Mittag verabschiedete sich Connor von Daniel, er musste weiter nach L.A. Beide versprachen sich schon bald wieder zu treffen und dann sollte auch Duncan MacLeod nicht fehlen.  
  
Am Abend wollten sich SG1 und Janet zusammensetzen und Sam Carter in Daniels Geheimnis einweihen. Die Nervosität war allen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Sam hatte eine Ahnung worum es ging. "Oh Gott, Daniel. Sie sind krank, nicht wahr? Was ist es?" Irritiert sah er sie an. "Äh, nein Sam. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Es ist etwas anderes, was ich Ihnen sagen muss."  
  
Daniel und Janet erzählten ihr, was sie Jack und Teal´C erzählt hatten. Zu Daniels Erleichterung hatte Jack Recht behalten. Sam wollte nicht, dass er das Team verlässt und war von der ganzen Idee absolut fasziniert. Sie beschlossen, General Hammond fürs erste noch nichts zu erzählen. Je weniger Menschen von Daniels Unsterblichkeit wussten desto besser. Außerdem würde sofort das NID aufkreuzen, wenn sie davon erfahren würden und Daniel wahrscheinlich für Experimente missbrauchen.  
  
Daniel musste seinen Freunden alle Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit beantworten. Also erzählte er wie er unsterblich wurde. Von seiner Reise nach Griechenland, nachdem seine Schwester und ihre zwei Kinder umgekommen waren und wie er dort seinen Lehrmeister, den Unsterblichen Ioklates traf. Er erzählte von seinem Leben in Ägypten, die zu seiner zweiten Heimat wurde und davon, wie er Connor MacLeod getroffen hatte.  
  
Er erzählte von seinen Ehefrauen und anderen Unsterblichen, die mittlerweile längst ihren Kopf verloren hatten. Und auch von Cronos, dem Connor vor wenigen Jahren den Kopf nahm. Daniel war an vielen Orten gewesen, verteilt auf der ganzen Welt. Er war Ritter gewesen und auch für eine Zeitlang ein Mönch. Er war dabei, als Columbus die spanische Königin um ihre Unterstützung bat um einen neuen Seeweg nach Indien zu finden und dabei versehentlich den amerikanischen Kontinent entdeckte. Er war auch dabei, als der Eifelturm in Paris, der Londoner Tower, Big Ben und der Moskauer Kreml gebaut wurden.  
  
Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er sogar mitgeholfen, wenn er gerade einen finanziellen Engpass hatte. Aber zwischendurch hatte es ihn immer wieder zurück nach Ägypten gezogen. Fasziniert hörten seine Freunde ihm zu und selbst Jack fand seine Lektionen ausnahmsweise alles andere als langweilig.  
  
Daniel erzählte seinen Freunden auch von seiner Zeit, als er Jagd auf andere Unsterbliche gemacht hatte und um seine Angst, eines Tages dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.  
  
~~~  
  
Am folgenden Montag machte sich SG1 wieder wie gewohnt auf einen neuen Planeten zu erforschen und gegebenenfalls einen ersten Kontakt zu Einheimischen herzustellen. Der Planet glich einer Tundra. Einige Hügel und fast keine Bäume, nur Büsche und Gras. Das Klima war herbstlich.  
  
Sie waren einen halben Tag lang nach Westen marschiert, als sie am späten Nachmittag auf eine kleine Siedlung trafen. Die Zelte glichen die der Tipis der nordamerikanischen Indianer. Die Bewohner waren zunächst etwas ängstlich, doch nachdem der Häuptling und Daniel den ersten Kontakt geknüpft und Daniel kleine Geschenke überreicht hatte, kam der Rest des Dorfes näher um die Fremden zu begrüßen. SG1 bekam für ihre Verweildauer ein eigenes Tipi zur Verfügung gestellt, da die Menschen ihre Militärzelte als "völlig unzureichend" abgetan hatten.  
  
Der Abend mit den Einheimischen, die auch kulturell stark an die der nordamerikanischen Indianer erinnerte, verlief sehr entspannt und es fand ein angeregter kultureller Austausch statt. Daniels Geschenke, die Begrüßungs-Box mit Informationen und Fotos von der Erde, die Daniel vor Jahren eingeführt hatte sowie mehrere Schokoladenriegel aus seinem Rucksack, wurden mit großem Interesse aufgenommen, begutachtet und konsumiert. Dieses Volk hatte noch nie Goa´ulds gesehen oder von ihnen gehört und sie beteten lediglich zu ihren eigenen Göttern wie Wald- und Wassergeistern.  
  
Während einige junge Krieger zu den Trommelnklängen um das große Lagerfeuer tanzten und SG1 mit gebratenem Fleisch am Spieß versorgt wurde, fiel Jacks Blick wieder auf Daniel und wie er seine Hand auf etwas legte, dass sich unter dem Halsausschnitt seines T-Shirts verbarg. "Was tragen Sie da um Ihren Hals, Daniel?" "Was? Oh! Das ist ein altgermanischer Anhänger. Es soll Jägern auf ihrer Jagd Glück bringen."  
  
Nach einer Pause fügte Daniel hinzu, "Es gehörte meinem kleinen Neffen Wolf. Er wollte ein großer Jäger werden. Ich habe ihm diesen Anhänger geschenkt und versprochen, dass ich ihm das Jagen beibringen würde sobald er groß genug dafür wäre. Aber leider kam es nie dazu." Daniel blickte traurig ins Feuer.  
  
"Der Anhänger war alles, was von ihm übrig war," flüsterte er so leise, dass Jack ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn er das hätte durchmachen müssen was Daniel durchgemacht hatte. Und er war sicher, dass Daniel noch längst nicht alles erzählt hatte. "Können Sie mich jetzt vielleicht verstehen, wenn ich immer wieder an Sie appelliere die militärischen Regeln beiseite zu legen und eine friedlichere Lösung für beide Parteien zu finden? Glauben Sie mir, Jack. Ich habe so viel Grausamkeit erlebt - ich werde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und es einfach hinnehmen, wenn ich es verhindern kann!" Jack hatte Daniel immer für Naiv gehalten. Doch jetzt erkannte er, dass er derjenige war der Naiv gewesen ist.  
  
Der Häuptling kam zu ihnen rüber und setzte sich zwischen SG1. Daniel und der Häuptling redeten eine Weile und wenn Jack die Gestiken des Häuptlings korrekt interpretierte hatte, wurde sein Team gerade zu etwas eingeladen. Er sah wie Daniels Augen erfreut aufleuchteten und Jack war es unverständlich wie jemand, der schon so alt war und die Qualen des Lebens hundertfach durchlitten haben musste, sich immer noch so offen über etwas freuen konnte.  
  
"Jack. Der Häuptling lädt uns ein Morgen an der Jagd teilzunehmen. Eine Herde mit Hogurs, dass sind wahrscheinlich büffelähnliche Tiere, wurde heute Nachmittag entdeckt und die Krieger brechen morgen früh auf um genügend Fleischvorrat für den Winter zu anzulegen." "Das klingt wirklich gut Daniel. Ich befürchte nur, dass wir auf dem Pferd ein wenig ungeübt sind." "Oh, dass ist kein Problem. Der Häuptling und einige der Stammesältesten werden die Jagd von einem Hügel aus beobachten. Der Häuptling würde sich geehrt fühlen, uns die Kultur seines Stammes näherzubringen. Es ist ein Zeichen der Gastfreundschaft und des Vertrauens. Wir sollten sein Angebot annehmen."  
  
"In Ordnung, Daniel. Sag ihm, dass wir uns über sein Angebot freuen und mitkommen werden." Daniel übersetzte dem Häuptling und dieser schien erfreut und erleichtert. Daniel fragte den Häuptling noch etwas und dieser wirkte zunächst erstaunt und überrascht, stimmte der Bitte von Daniel jedoch zu. "Daniel. Was haben Sie ihn gefragt?" wollte Sam wissen. "Ich habe ihn gebeten, mich morgen aktiv an der Jagd teilnehmen zu lassen." "Daniel. Können Sie reiten?!" "Nein Jack. Ich bin die letzten zwei Jahrtausende zu Fuß gelaufen," antwortete Daniel sarkastisch. "selbstverständlich kann ich reiten. Wäre das nicht der Fall wäre ich heute sicher nicht mehr unter den Lebenden."  
  
"´tschuldigung Daniel. Ich neige immer noch dazu, Sie zu unterschätzen. Aber sie müssen mich verstehen, dass das alles, was Sie uns erzählt haben, ziemlich schwer zu verdauen ist. Von heute auf Morgen sind Sie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Und zwar einer mit einer Vergangenheit," lachte Jack. "Das verstehe ich Jack. Wirklich. Und um dem ein wenig abzuhelfen werdet ihr Euch morgen ein wenig von dem überzeugen können, was ich früher einmal hauptberuflich gemacht habe."  
  
~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Daniel bereits vor Jack und den anderen auf den Beinen und suchte sich mit einem der jungen Krieger, sein Name war Jorea, ein Pferd für die Jagd aus. Jorea war von Daniels Fähigkeiten nicht überzeugt und wollte Daniel ein älteres ruhigeres Pferd geben, doch Daniel hatte sich bereits ein anderes ausgesucht und winkte den jungen Krieger ab. Er begutachtete den jungen grauen Hengst genauer und bot ihm seinen letzten Schokoriegel als kleines Freundschaftsangebot an. Als nächstes ging es an die übrigen Vorbereitungen zur Jagd. Daniel bekam einen Bogen und Pfeile, wie sie auch die anderen Krieger besaßen, und übte sich ein wenig abseits vom damit Camp ein.  
  
Auch Sam und Teal´C bekamen Bogen und Pfeile, doch nur um sie einmal auszuprobieren, da sie und der Colonel später nur zusehen würden. Daniel zeigte Sam wie sie den Bogen halten musste und sie war eine gute Schülerin. Allerdings verließ sich Sam doch lieber auf ihre P90, mit der sie mehr Routine und Erfahrung hatte. Daniel war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze und schien kein bisschen aus der Übung zu sein. Einige junge Krieger versammelten sich um Daniel und waren von seiner Treffsicherheit tief beeindruckt.  
  
Kurz darauf wurden die Pferde mit Farben bemalt und Schweif und Mähne geflochten. O´Neill, Teal´C, Sam sowie der Häuptling und die Dorfältesten verließen das Dorf zu Pferd, um sich einen guten Aussichtspunkt zu suchen. Die Krieger ritten derweilen mit Daniel zu dem Ort, an dem die Hogursherde am Vortag gesichtet worden war.  
  
Kaum hatten der Häuptling, O´Neill und die anderen ihren Observierungspunkt auf dem Hügel erreicht, begann auch schon die Jagd. Die Krieger führten ihre Pferde strategisch durch die Herde und schossen zielsicher auf die Hogurs, von denen sie nur die Ältesten und Schwächsten aussuchten. Jack war aufs neue völlig überrascht, wie gut der junge Archäologe Pfeil und Bogen beherrschte. Er benutzte den Bogen so selbstverständlich, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Ganz ohne Sattel ritt in einem geradezu halsbrecherischen Tempo durch die trampelnde Herde. Er lenkte sein Pferd gekonnt nur durch die Verlagerung seines Körpergewichtes. Seine Beine waren fest an den Körper des Tieres gepresst um seine Hände zum schießen frei zu haben. Eine riesige Staubwolke wurde durch die flüchtende Hogursherde aufgewirbelt und zwei der Krieger verloren ihren Halt, als ihre Pferde von einigen Hogurs gerammt wurden. Einer der Krieger schaffte es, sich wieder auf sein Pferd zu schwingen, dass trotz des Chaos treu an der Seite des jungen Mannes geblieben war. Jorea jedoch hatte nicht soviel Glück, sein Pferd hatte das Weite gesucht und war zurück zum Dorf gerannt. Nun war Daniel, der als Einziger dicht genug an ihm dran war, seine einzige Chance vielleicht noch unverletzt aus dieser Misere zu kommen.  
  
Daniel hatte von seiner Position aus beobachtet was den beiden Männern passiert war. Er galoppierte auf Jorea zu, um ihn aus seiner lebensgefährlichen Situation heraus zu holen, bevor der junge Krieger niedergetrampelt werden konnte. Augenblicke bevor die wilden Hogurs Jorea auf die Hörner nehmen konnten, gelang es Daniel mit einem Arm den jungen Krieger zu packen, während sich dieser auf den Rücken des grauen Hengstes schwang. Ein Bulle hatte bereits die zwei erreicht und streifte Daniels Oberschenkel mit seinem spitzen Horn, während er Jorea auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zog. Die Wunde war tief und blutete stark, doch Daniel hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Er stieß dem Pferd seine Hacken in die Seite und galoppierten aus dem Chaos der Stampede in Sicherheit.  
  
Der Rest von SG1 und der Häuptling, die das Szenario von ihrem Aussichtspunkt verfolgt hatten, kamen ihnen bereits von weitem entgegen, als Daniel sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte. Jorea ließ sich vom Pferd herunter und setzte sich auf den Boden, seine Beine zitterten wie Espenlaub und er stand noch unter Schock. Daniel hatte sich ebenfalls von seinem Pferd gleiten lassen und lehnte sich an das Tier, bedacht darauf sein linkes Bein nicht zu belasten, dass vor Schmerzen pulsierte.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten Jack, Sam und Teal´C die beiden erreicht. Teal´C stützte Daniel während Jack seine Wunde genauer untersuchte. Sam hielt das Pferd an den Zügeln fest und beruhigte das Tier. "Können Sie laufen Daniel?" "Ich glaube kaum," jedenfalls NOCH nicht, dachte er sich. "Okay Daniel. Sie reiten mit mir auf meinem Pferd." Teal´C half Daniel auf Jacks Fuchs und er hielt sich an Jacks Jacke fest während sie langsam zurück ins Lager ritten, Sam und Teal´C dicht hinter ihnen mit Daniels Pferd im Schlepptau.  
  
Die Jagd war mittlerweile zu Ende, es wurden ausreichend Tiere für den Winter erlegt und die Frauen machten sich sofort daran die Tiere zu häuten und das Fleisch zu bearbeiten. Jack stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass ein beachtlicher Teil der Tiere von Daniel erlegt wurde und er war stolz auf seinen Teamkameraden.  
  
Daniels Wunde war wenig später bereits völlig verheilt, doch SG1 war sich einig darüber, es den Einheimischen gegenüber lieber zu verbergen, um sie nicht zu ängstigen. Daniel wurde in seiner Vergangenheit bereits einige Male gelyncht in dem Glauben, er wäre ein Dämon weil Menschen gesehen hatten, wie seine Wunden wie von Geisterhand verschwanden.  
  
In dieser Nacht fand ein großes Fest statt als Dank für die erfolgreiche Jagd. Auch Daniel wurde für seine hilfreiche Teilnahme an der Jagd und für die Rettung des jungen Kriegers gedankt und Jorea überreichte ihm ein Messer, dessen Griff überaus kunstvoll aus Holz geschnitzt war. Außerdem schenkte man ihm noch eines der Felle der erlegten Tiere, welches fast weiß und von außerordentlicher Qualität war. Das letzte Geschenk jedoch musste Daniel zu seinem eigenen Bedauern ablehnen, der tapfere graue Hengst würde es hier besser haben als in seiner Wohnung in der 6. Etage in Colorado Springs.  
  
Der junge Hengst hatte Daniel an eines seiner früheren Pferde erinnert. Argo war ebenfalls ein grauer Hengst, allerdings dunkler in der Farbe und er war sehr schnell, treu, sanft und schlau. Er hatte einen langen Schweif und eine Mähne, die weit bis über seinen Hals reichte. Es war ein stolzes und wunderschönes Pferd gewesen und Daniel hatte ihm noch viele Jahre hinterhergetrauert, nachdem das arme Geschöpf während der Flucht vor den Kelten durch ein Moor im Morast steckengeblieben war. Daniel hatte keine Chance gehabt sein Pferd aus eigener Kraft aus dem tiefen Morast zu ziehen. Er konnte Argo nur festhalten und trösten und darauf aufpassen, dass er nicht mit ihm versank.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sich SG1 von seinen Gastgebern mit dem Versprechen bald wiederzukommen. Dieser Planet schien kein Naquada vorzubringen, jedoch konnte der Stamm, der sicher nicht der Einzige war, Lebensmittel und andere Güter gebrauchen. Das Dorf befand sich momentan in ihrem Winterlager und vor dem nächsten Frühjahr, so versprach es ihnen der Häuptling, würden sie nicht ins Sommerlager umziehen und wären bis dahin noch am gleichen Ort anzutreffen. Einige junge Frauen brachten selbstgemachte Schmuckstücke und schenkten jedem Mitglied des Teams ein Stück. Die Einzelteile der Ketten und Armbänder waren dem Lapis sehr ähnlich. Andere Teile bestanden aus Holz und poliertem Horn und waren sehr kunstvoll verarbeitet.  
  
Daniel war sehr gerührt und lachte als er sah, dass sie ihm als Trost dafür, dass er den Hengst nicht mitnehmen konnte, einen Anhänger in der Form eines Pferdes geschnitzt hatten, eingearbeitet in einem breiten Armband. Auch Jorea war gekommen um sich persönlich von Daniel zu verabschieden und ihn einzuladen, bei seinem nächsten Besuch wieder an der Jagd teilzunehmen.  
  
Beladen mit Fellen und Schmuck und einem, auch noch schauspielerisch begabten, humpelnden Daniel brachen sie auf um nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
  
~~~  
  
Nach der Missionsbesprechung hatte SG1 ihre routinemäßige Untersuchung ohne Beanstandung hinter sich gebracht und wollte die Krankenstation gerade verlassen, als sich Dr. Fraiser an Daniel wandte. "Daniel. Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, bitte?" Janet betrat ihr Büro und Daniel folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Teal´C und Sam waren bereits zu den Umkleideräumen gegangen und Jack beschloss auf Daniel zu warten. Fraisers Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte sie keine guten Neuigkeiten für ihn.  
  
"Was gibt es, Janet? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er, als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Janet sah ihn zögernd an, ging dann zu ihrem PC und öffnete die Webseite der geheimen Organisation der Wächter. Auf dem Monitor erschien eine Seite mit aktuellen Änderungen und Janet fing an zu reden. "Daniel. Legas´ Kopf wurde genommen. Während Ihr auf Mission gewesen seid." Für Daniel war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Wer?" "Duncan MacLeod."  
  
Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er verließ ohne ein Wort Janets Büro. Er hastete vorbei an Jack ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Daniel?" Jack hatte den Gesichtsausdruck auf Daniels Gesicht noch nie gesehen. Egal wie schlimm etwas für Daniel gewesen war, seine Emotionen waren immer von seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen. Dieses Mal jedoch waren keine Emotionen vorhanden, nur Kälte. "Colonel, vielleicht sollten Sie ihm folgen bevor er etwas tut, was er später bereuen könnte." "Was ist denn passiert?" "Duncan MacLeod hat einen sehr guten Freund von Daniel den Kopf genommen. Alles was ich von den anderen Wächtern weiß ist, dass es einen Streit zwischen den beiden Männern gab." "Was ist mit Connor MacLeod? Weiß er etwas genaueres?" "Das wäre sehr wahrscheinlich, schließlich stammen er und Duncan aus dem selben Clan und halten engen Kontakt." Jack dachte für einen Moment nach. "Janet, können Sie mir bitte die Telefonnummer von Connor MacLeod raussuchen?"  
  
~~~  
  
Jack folgte Daniel so schnell er konnte nach Hause, erleichtert Daniel dort noch anzutreffen. Außer Atem stand er vor Daniels Wohnungstür und klopfte mehrmals hart, bevor Daniel die Tür öffnete. "Haben Sie eigentlich nie gelernt die Klingel zu benutzen, Jack?" Jack sagte nichts sondern wartete, bis Daniel ihn in sein Wohnung ließ. "Was wollen Sie, Jack?" "Nur sichergehen, dass Sie nichts Unüberlegtes tun." "Ich tue nichts Unüberlegtes, ich werde Duncan lediglich zur Rede stellen." Jacks Blick fiel auf die Gegenstände, die auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch lagen.  
  
"Ach, darum schärfen Sie gerade ihr Schwert, hm? Sagen Sie, Daniel. Planen Sie Ihren Mund zu benutzen oder Ihre Waffe?" "Jack!" "Daniel!" Noch immer hatte Daniel diesen leeren Gesichtsausdruck, doch die Fassade bröckelte je wütender Daniel wurde.  
  
"Sie wissen gar nicht, worum es geht! Duncan hat einen meiner besten und ältesten Freunde getötet! Er war schon immer scharf auf die Fähigkeiten, die ihm Legas´ Quickening beschaffen würde!" "Es steckt doch sicherlich noch mehr dahinter als nur das, Daniel! Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser Duncan auch einer Ihrer Freunde ist." "Sie verstehen es nicht, Jack." "Daniel. Janet hat mir eben Connor MacLeods Telefonnummer gegeben und ich habe ihn angerufen. Er hat mitbekommen was passiert ist. Connor sagt, dass Legas den Streit provoziert hatte. Zugegeben, die Ursache hatte seinen Ursprung von knapp 230 Jahren, aber er fand nur zwischen den Beiden statt. Sie hatten doch gar nichts damit zu tun." "Legas war für mich wie ein Bruder, Jack." entgegnete Daniel leise.  
  
"Er war für mich wie ein Fels und er gab mir Halt. Und zwar schon lange bevor ich Connor kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wissen nicht wie es ist, wenn man immer wieder die Menschen überlebt, die einem am meisten bedeuten." Daniels Gefühle brodelten langsam an die Oberfläche, als er über seinen Verlust sprach. "Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon was es für ein Gefühl ist, wenn Sie an einer Ausgrabung in Ägypten teilnehmen und auf Gräber stoßen, in denen die Überreste von Menschen liegen, die sie einmal persönlich gekannt haben? Die Ihnen nahe gestanden haben? Die Überreste der Ehefrau mit dem Schmuck, den Sie ihr einmal zum Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatten?"  
  
Jack beobachtete Daniel schweigend. Natürlich wusste er nicht wie es wahr und er würde es auch niemals wissen wollen. Er war sicher, auch Daniel wollte das nie wissen und doch musste er es erfahren.  
  
"Es ist sehr hart, Jack. Und so schlimm es klingen mag, aber ich frage mich oft wo, wie oder was ich einmal sein werde, wenn Ihr nur noch Staub in Euren Gräbern seid." "Daniel..." "..und vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, wieso es für mich so unverzeihlich ist, wenn ein angeblicher Freund jemanden umbringt, der über 1300 Jahre lang immer für mich da gewesen ist." "Daniel, Ihr seid Unsterbliche. Wie Connor gesagt hatte, es ist Euer Schicksal gegeneinander zu kämpfen bis nur noch Einer von Euch da ist. Duncan und Legas sind fair gegen einander angetreten und Connor sagt, es sei ein fairer Kampf gewesen. Es war ihre Entscheidung miteinander zu kämpfen, zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen. Wollen Sie jetzt einen weiteren Ihrer Freunde verlieren? Denn das ist es was passieren wird, wenn Sie jetzt in Ihrer Verfassung zu diesem Duncan fahren!"  
  
Daniel seufzte tief und Jack erkannte, dass er innerlich mit sich rang. Daniels Augen glitzerten feucht als er kapitulierend sein Schwert in die Ecke warf. Daniel ging zu seinem Balkonfenster und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang, zitternd vor Trauer um einen weiteren Freund. Jack sagte nichts sondern tat das einzige, was er in diesem Moment für Daniel tun konnte. Er ging zu Daniel und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Daniel versteifte sich zuerst, zulange war es her gewesen, dass ihn jemand gehalten hatte. Aber nach eine Weile entspannte er sich als Jack ihn weiter festhielt.  
  
"Fahren Sie zu diesem Duncan und reden Sie mit ihm, Daniel .... aber lassen Sie bitte Ihr Schwert hier."  
  
Daniel nickte stumm. Wie kurz war er davor gewesen aus blinder Rache einen weiteren Freund zu verlieren, ihn eigenhändig zu töten. Ausgerechnet er, der seinem Team immer predigte zuerst nachzudenken bevor sie handelten und niemals die Waffen sprechen zulassen, solange es nicht absolut notwendig war. Doch solange SG1 leben und sie gemeinsam durch das Stargate reisen würden, konnte nichts ihrer Freundschaft anhaben. Und solange Jack leben würde, würde er ein für ihn ein weiterer Fels sein, auf den Daniel sich verlassen könnte.  
  
"Okay, Jack."  
  
Ende  
  
Hat es Dir gefallen? Bitte Feedback an: Cream0575@aol.com 


End file.
